


Keeping Up

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron shows he's capable of plotting with the best of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up

**Title:** Keeping Up  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Summary:** Ron shows he's capable of plotting with the best of them.  
 **Word Count:** 550  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** fluff  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[**adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/)' prompt #24: Candy Cane  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keeping Up

~

“The plan doesn’t seem to be working,” Ron said. “They’re sitting on opposite sides of the room glaring at each other.”

“Oh for--” Hermione all but stamped her foot. “They are both such stubborn, irritating, blind, pig-headed...”

“And that’s on a good day,” Ron muttered. “You did remember that you were trying to set up Snape and Harry, right? I told you this wouldn’t be easy.”

Hermione scowled. “Telling me ‘I told you so’ is not helping,” she snapped. “We need a plan or this will be yet another Christmas of watching them drool over each other from afar.”

Ron smiled. “Right, time to implement _my_ plan. Watch and learn.”

Getting to his feet, he walked over and whispered something to Molly, who nodded. A moment later she was offering Snape hot chocolate with a candy cane stirrer.

“This isn’t from that joke store of your son’s, is it?” Snape asked, clearly suspicious.

“Severus Snape!” Molly scolded. “I’ll have you know that I make everything I serve _myself_. I would never poison my guests.”

Snape grunted, but accepted the cup, and when she offered one to Harry, he took it immediately.

Ron rejoined Hermione by the window seat. “What good did that do?” she whispered. “They’re still nowhere near each other.”

“You’ll see.”

Snape took a tentative sip, and when it passed muster, he continued drinking. Harry did the same, looking away when Snape glanced in his direction. Molly’s many grandchildren scampered about, making the scene domestic and cheerful. Until one of them trod on Snape’s foot.

Snape scowled and Harry was immediately up. “You’re scaring them,” he hissed.

Snape blinked. “I haven’t said a word, Potter.”

Harry set Rose aside and turned to face Snape with his arms crossed. “I could tell you were going to yell at her.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “You claim to be able to read my mind? With _your_ pitiful Legilimency skills?”

Hermione made a distressed noise. “Ronald--”

“Just watch,” Ron said.

Molly, scowling, intervened. “It’s the holidays, gentlemen. If you must argue, take it outside.” She handed them their mugs of hot chocolate and pointed to the door. “And take these, it’s cold out there.”

Harry flushed, turned, and marched out the back door, Snape following more slowly. When they were gone, the children resumed their play, and Hermione rounded on Ron.

“And how exactly did _that_ help anything?”

Ron held a finger up to his mouth and gestured for Hermione to follow him. They tiptoed towards the window and Ron, smiling, pointed.

Hermione gasped. There, clearly outlined by the light of the setting sun, were Snape and Harry; they were kissing, and Harry was moulded to Snape so closely that not a crack of light showed between them. As they both watched, Snape’s hand came up to cradle Harry’s neck, his thumb stroking Harry’s cheek gently as they snogged. That more than anything made Hermione sigh and move closer to Ron

“How did you know?” she asked, her hand clasping Ron’s.

He grinned. “I coated the candy canes with George’s new modified Veritaserum when Mum wasn’t looking.”

“You--” Hermione shook her head. “Brilliant.”

Ron turned Hermione away from the window. “Yeah, well, I have to keep up with you somehow.”

~


End file.
